This invention relates to fittings for electric cables in general and more particularly, to the design of a single pole plug connector which is arranged at the end of a single conductor shielded cable and comprises an insulator of an elastomeric material sealed from the end of the cable.
For the power supply of beacons in airports, shielded single conductor electric cables with a plastic jacket are used, among other things. These cables form one or more series circuits, into which the leads of the beacons are looped. The leads can be connected to the cables via a single pole plug connection. For this purpose, the ends of the leads as well as the ends of the cables are provided with appropriate plug connectors, in which the plug connector part (plug or jack, respectively), to be connected to the respective cable end is surrounded by an insulator of natural or synthetic rubber.
In one plug connector known for these purposes, the insulator surrounds the recessed cable end in the form of a hollow cylindrical body which is open toward the cable and is provided on its inside with spaced projections. The space between the insulator forms a mold and the end of the body is filled with a casting resin, where the cable shield is brought out of the opening of the insulator backwards. Such a plug connector can be produced simply and efficiently and is distinguished by a moisture-proof and mechanically highly stressable connection of the insulator and the end of the cable. The cast resin body represents, in this case, the moisture protecting connecting link between the insulator and the cable jacket and the cable insulation. See German Pat. No. 26 25 893.
For making plug connectors in unshielded power cables, prefabricated insulators are known per se which consist of elastomeric material and which can be pushed on the properly prepared cable end, expanding elastically. See German Pat. No. 11 48 613.
For installing electric cables, fittings are otherwise known which consist of heat-shrinkable plastic bodies. Among them are included, for instance, udder-shaped parts for fanning out terminations (See European Patent EP-OS No. 0 039 601) or also two layer cylindrical parts, of which the one layer is stressed only elastically (See German patent DE-OS No. 30 12 971, FIG. 7A).
Starting from a single pole plug connector installed at one cable end with the features described in German Pat. No. 26 25 893, it is an object of the present invention to further simplify the installation of the plug connector to the cable end, omitting the cast resin body and using exclusively prefabricated parts and elements and to ensure the applicability of the plug connector to cables with different plastic jackets (polyvinylchloride, polyethylene, natural or synthetic rubber).